


Cat Boys Are Improving His Life

by enbyinaband



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Acceptance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cat Ears, Catboys & Catgirls, Collars, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Gift Giving, Homelessness, Internal Conflict, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Past Relationship(s), Rejection, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyinaband/pseuds/enbyinaband
Relationships: David P. Brown/Corpse Husband
Comments: 16
Kudos: 17





	Cat Boys Are Improving His Life

Dave had always preferred to be a private person even when it came to his partners, because he had faced harsh judgements in the past. Instead of taking his own advice on being able to pick people who would accept him should others reject him, the Brit kept this one secret from his new boyfriend.

Corpse had gone out after a few hours of streaming Among Us, despite the randomly spotty internet, so he felt that it was safe to indulge in an activity he had been wanting to for days. In a corner of a stand-alone wardrobe, Dave dug through a box of seemingly miscellaneous items at the top to retrieve a headband with black cat ears tinted purple, his favourite colour, at the points and a bushy tail to match, attached to the pair of joggers he had worn for days on end with a clip. 

Satisfied, he gathered a small set of bowls and paraded around the house happily to retrieve water and goldfish shaped crackers that were placed on the dining table as normal so Quistis would not mistake it as her own as easily. Minding his hair and the newly added apprndage as he sat, he began to lap at the liquid quickly and munch on the kibble.

"No, this is mine!" he let out in a whiny tone as the calico decided to jump onto the dining table and investigate, giving a warning hiss to her, "Mine!"

"Mrow?"

"Meowww!" he gave back, deepening his voice in an attempt at aggression he could never actually express to her without feeling some guilt as an owner.

That word stuck with him as the meal was consumed, for he had never had one of those. Of course, if he was open about this Identity then that would solve the problem, eventually, but he could not bring himself to tell Corpse. What they had as boyfriends only just begun in January, when they did a first proper collab, so he did not want to jeopardize anything. Maybe, if they lasted… He certainly hoped they did, and he knew trust was a huge deciding factor in that equation, but it had been a deal breaker once before. 

"Be reasonable, David, he's not like them…" he mused, trying to he as confident as his image portrayed while short-trimmed nails scratched lightly at his jaw, "He's not gonna take you to the pound."

"I wouldn't dream of throwing away such a cute kitty." 

He froze mid paw raise as the deeper voice registered completely and shrank in on himself, knowing that this meant an end was coming. One that filled lungs with pinpricks of icy dread, and caused him to consider plunging his face into the water bowl if it meant avoiding this altogether, the urge becoming stronger the closer his partner came.

"It's not- It's for Quistis."

"Oh? Then how come I've never seen it?"

"It's our special bonding time."

"Hmm…" he hummed methodically, clearly not convinced as his boyfriend's complexion got increasingly paler.

"Yes, love?"

Instead of an answer, Corpse reached forward the few centimeters of space between them and ran thick fingers through the scarlet streak of hair repeatedly. For all the months they had been a couple, it was quite obvious that the tensed body language was only a front to not admit that he quite enjoyed the petting, "I can stop if you want?"

"No! I mean, I guess you can keep going. Only if you want to…"

"Not gonna if it makes you uncomfortable, you know that."

Clearly annoyed, Dave let out a heavy huff as he saw the smirk on the other man's face, "Fine… I like it!"

"Was that so hard to admit?"

"Yes! I've never had someone stroke me."

"Dude…"

"You know what I meant, perv!" 

"Yeah, I know, sorry."

"How're you so calm about this?" Dave asked, flinching at the sudden movement made that, surprisingly, did not make contact with his face, "Why are you taking my food?"

"Come on, kitty," his boyfriend tried to coo despite how low his vocal range went as the container was shaken ever few meters.

Curiously, both cats followed him, one more reluctantly so, upstairs. Assumedly, he was being lulled into a false sense of security, yet David knew there was no logical reason for that to be an option; even when they had argued, the younger one had not shown any signs of aggression. He tried so hard to focus on that constant variable as he tentatively joined Corpse on their shared bed, not noticing how he continued to crawl towards the man making clicking sounds on all fours.

"What a good boy," Corpse praised, offering a cupped hand with a few of the goldfish, "Have these and then we can talk."

Embarrassed, but not wanting to disobey, he dipped down into the extended palm and took the treats individually. Lifting up after the last one was swallowed, the drooping ears were readjusted nervously when he caught those dark eyes on him once again knowing that there was still no going back, "How in the fuck are you taking this so well?!"

He chuckled deeply in his throat as if it were obvious, "Y'know I get way less sleep than you?"

"And?"

"I get to watch you sleep till I can't lay around doing nothing," Corpse continued, scratching the nape of his neck as if he had not been caught doing it a few times, "I've seen you knead the sheets a lot."

"Yeah, to get settled."

"I've also heard you mew."

"...Christ, you've got me there."

"It's cute, though."

"But it's not normal behaviour!"

"Babe," he started off, pulling Dave into a loose hug that only tightened in need of a secure place to stay as deeply hidden emotions came rushing out, "Whoever made shamed you can fuck right off."

"That's easy for you to say!"

"Obviously, yet it still hurts to see you this way. I just want you to be authentic with yourself."

Dave didn't know how to respond, for on one hand he knew his partner was sincere. On the other though, past experiences had taught him that when he started to get that far that the progression would be halted almost immediately. Some had been quite forceful, so naturally he cowered against the person even when a move was made towards him.

"Don't take my ears, please…"

"Why would I?"

"To burn them."

"Nope, but I do wanna give you a gift."

"No take?"

"Only give," Corpse confirmed softly, pressing a soft smooch to his temple before going to retrieve a package that faux claws started to bat at playfully, "Gotta let me take the wrapper off first, silly."

"Don't like!" 

"Well, hold on."

Impatiently, the feline presenting person stopped pawwing at the present. Almost losing interest, Dave was brought back with the sound of chiming metal as a circular tag hit against the ring holding it in place around red and black dyed rope twisted together. Reaching out to touch the accessory, he took the flat piece of silver between thumb and forefinger and found an identifying that took his breath away.

"'Dave. If found, please return to his owner: Corpse'," he read out carefully, partially in disbelief and due to the residual tears thar had not quite dried yet, "Babe, you didn't!"

"Is it too much?? I wanted tp surprise you."

"It's beautiful. You really want me, even like this?"

"Of course, my pet. Wanna put it on?"

Chirping happily from his throat, Dave did not hesitate to sweep long locks over his shoulder invitingly. He tried not to make an involuntary move out of giddiness as the buckle was secured and the taut fabric fell around his throat securely, the tag resting in the hollow of his throat even as a bony chest puffed out proudly. 

"How does it feel, kitten?"

"I… I'm not a stray anymore." 

"You're my handsome kitty boy," he stated matter-of-factly, itching under the outstretched chin affectionately, "I'll have to get you some toys too." 

"Core, you don't need to."

"I'm gonna anyway, you deserve to be pampered."

"None of the others who tried to keep me would never…"

"Well, you're getting proper treatment. D'you wanna take a nap with me?"

While he did not want to wake later and this be well-wishing, damp lashes were not giving him much of a choice to say otherwise. Guided from a padded lap to under the bedspread, Dave took his time to make biscuits once curled closely to his owner, a title that caused him to chirrup cheerily everytime it popped into thought, and let out a rumble resembling a purr. He had adapted to life on his own for so long since the last significant break up, but none had gone so far and that was what made him feel secure. He had a home to go to rather than continue to rummage through alleyway bins and sleep on the streets.


End file.
